


Sanando heridas

by AkaneBami



Series: Más que un mute [2]
Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Danger, Finding a lost child, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneBami/pseuds/AkaneBami
Summary: Yumyan perdió a su único amor por culpa de los humanos. A su hija por algo extraño en el cielo. Nunca supo de ella. Trato de recuperarla. No tuvo éxito. Con el dolor en el corazón se vio obligado a seguir en su función de líder. Luego dejo que el árbol afilador fuera saqueado de su hogar. Recibiendo ayuda de una humana. Quizás no todos los humanos sean monstruos. Kipo le cae bien, pero...¿porqué le recuerda tanto a su hija?Spoilers de la 3ra temporada
Relationships: Asher Berdacs/Kipo Oak, Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Kipo Oak/Wolf, Lio Oak/Song Oak
Series: Más que un mute [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020568
Kudos: 5





	1. Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Si bien se lleva a cabo a lo largo de la primera y segunda temporada, contiene spoilers de la tercera. Están advertidos.

El mundo ha cambiado drásticamente en doscientos años. Los humanos, una vez gloriosos amos de diversos rincones del planeta, han sido reemplazados por los mutos. Vaya ironía. Ahora temen a estos animales, algunos con raciocinio, otros no tanto. Los peores son los megas. Gigantes sin cerebro. Un solo pisotón terminaría la vida de cualquiera. Por esos alguien debe ponerles un alto. Encontrar la cura de la mutación para devolverle el poder a los humanos. Esa es su misión. Por eso ha hecho todo a su alcance para lograrlo. En su oficina privada, la doctora Emilia no ha dejado de ver la foto entre sus manos. Frunce el ceño al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer. Tras suspirar con nostalgia dejó a un lado la foto. Espera que algún día él la entienda, con suerte la perdonará. No, no puede pensar así. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No puede mostrarse débil. No puede caer en esos sentimientos. Ha sacrificado tanto por lograr su cometido. Debe seguir adelante. Lograra lo que su gente no pudo en el pasado. Ella será la que los libere de esos monstruos. Se peina un mechón rebelde. Su mirada recupera su expresión sería. Es hora de seguir buscando a ese espécimen. Sonrió con maldad al pensar cuando tenga en sus manos a esa criatura. Oh, Song. Pronto tu sufrimiento acabará. No te preocupes, se dijo, no la lastimare tanto. Vio de reojo sus planes. Si todo sale bien recuperarán el resplandor de la humanidad. Las próximas generaciones se lo agradecerán. Su hermano...era un obstáculo que tuvo que eliminar por el bien del futuro. Ahora solo debe hallar ese bastardo y dar, finalmente, con la cura de la mutación. Será un héroe. Recordada y alabada por siglos. Si. Será espléndido.

-Doctora Emilia-la llamó un joven de ojos azules. Lucia cansado. Trago saliva antes de decirle sobre su misión. Parecía nervioso, pero al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su jefa, pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Excelente trabajo. Veo que no eres un inútil como el resto-voltio a su escritorio. Agarro el controlador del collar y añadió con firmeza-descansa. Te lo has ganado. Avisa al resto que terminen de preparar nuestra sorpresa para ese viejo mono-

No espero a que contestara. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos. Ya era hora de obtener resultados favorables. Tantas noches sin dormir. Tanto sufrimiento y frustración estaban valiendo la pena. Tras años de dedicar su vida a esta importante misión, los engranajes estaban girando en la dirección adecuada. El espécimen sería suya. La cura está a pocos pasos de ella. Su legado está cada vez más cerca. Camino con su característico porte. Asintió un par de veces a quienes la saludaron con fervor. Si, ya puede oler el triunfo. Puede escuchar a la gente exclamar su nombre. Contar sus hazañas. Si, ya podía sentirlo. Doblo a la derecha. Ahí estaba la entrada al tener. Camino por unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino. Entró donde estaba una de sus mejores armas. Con la mirada vacía, misma posición donde la dejó hace unos días, estaba la causante de la perdida de su hogar y, al mismo tiempo, quien le traería el espécimen en bandeja de plata. Nada podría ser mejor. Espera, ¿por qué no divertirse con ella? Después de todo. No puede hacerle nada en cuanto tenga ese collar. Y vaya que lo hizo. Ver el rostro de Song contraerse debido a las feromonas fue una delicia. Vaya ironía. Ella le dio la vida a su hija. Y sería ella quien la entregaría a los brazos de la muerte. No es como si quisiera matarla. Sinceramente. Le da igual. Solo quiere saber cómo descifrar su código genético para dar con la cura. Y si en el receso moría, no tendría importancia. Es solo un experimento. Uno que podrá darle la cura que tanto ha buscado. 

***********

Hace algunos años...

  
Yumyan, como todas las mañanas, viene a visitar donde enterraron a su amada. Platicándole sobre cómo su pequeña crece con rapidez. Ya dice papá...aunque le gustaría que también dijera mamá. Yumyan suspiró con tristeza. Aún no le había puesto un nombre. Debe pensar en algo. El que tenían pensado ponerle no le quedaría. Se ve tan frágil...tan pequeña. No importa si no se ve como un gato leñador ponr fuera. Lo es por dentro. Lo sabe. 

-¿Tío?-la pequeña voz de su sobrina desvió sus pensamientos. Se limpió una lagrima traicionera antes de girarse para verla.

-¿Si, Molly? ¿Pasó algo con mi hija?-

-No. Ella está bien. Sigue durmiendo. Yo...extraño a mi tía. No puedo creer que se haya ido-murmuró con tristeza.

-Ven aquí-le hizo una seña. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente la abrazo y, con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, añadió-Yumyan te tiene-

-Lo se-

De repente un aire los hizo estremecer. Se separaron y, para horror de un afligido padre, vio como se formaba algo en el cielo que parecía arrastrar a su pequeña de su hogar. Yumyan corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No dejaría que le quitaran a su tesoro. Su bebé. Unos centímetros más...sólo un poco más, se dijo tratando de alcanzar a su bebé. Lo último que vio de su hija fueron sus ojos magenta llenarse de lágrimas mientras trataba de alcanzarlo desesperadamente con sus manos. Esa cosa...esa cosa extraña en el cielo desapareció con su hija. “¡No!”, exclamó dolor en el corazón. En cuanto cayó al suelo golpeó con frustración la tierra. Volvió a fallar. Lo perdió todo. Nadie dijo nada. Solo pudieron acompañar a su líder en su sufrimiento. Varias hachas fueron empuñadas al cielo, lamentando este trágico evento. Molly, con lágrimas brotando sin control de sus ojos, suplico porque su tío, de alguna manera, pudiera reencontrarse con su hija. Todo fue culpa de los humanos.

*********

Jamás creyó conocer la superficie. Claro, desde pequeña quiso ir a explorarla y conocer a quiénes vivían en ella, pero estaba prohibido. No solo por el alto mando de la madriguera, sino por su padre. Siempre le dijo que era un ligar peligroso rodeado de mutos. Si, se ha topado con peligros como esa hierba venenosa o las ranas. Ojalá Jamack realice su examen de conciencia. No parecía tan malo. Quizás hasta podrán hacerse amigos. Bueno, se vale soñar. Pero, no es tan descabellado pensar en ello, incluso cuando conoció a Wolf, ah, que buenos recuerdos, ella negaba ser su amiga. Si, como no. Dentro de poco serán ¡merjores amigas! Bueno, amigos si incluyen a Benson. Y eso es grandioso. Es tan emocionante conocer gente nueva. Claro, tiene sus momentos. Los gatos leñadores, por ejemplo, casi los matan. Pero está bien. Al final no lo hicieron. Eso es un comienzo, ¿cierto? Se preguntó llena de esperanza. Esto podría ser una seña de que los mutos y su gente, así como otros humanos, podrán coexistir en algún momento. Hará lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo. Fácil. Se dijo al ver las sonrisas de los gatos de ver el regreso de su líder. Ahora podrán trabajar juntos. Tenían un objetivo en común. Lo mejor de todo. ¡Yumyan la dejó montar en Pierre! ¡Fantástico!

Cielos, sus amigos si quedaron impresionados. Al menos eso supuso por sus expresiones. Unos minutos, quizás fue casi media hora, de explicarles lo qué pasó murmuraron un débil “de acuerdo” antes de unirse a la caminata. No haya duda. Viajar en Pierre es su nuevo transporte favorito. Lastima que su amigos no quisieron intentarlo. ¡Pierre es tan dulce! ummm...cuando lleguen a su madriguera, ¿su padre le dejara tener una mascota como Pierre? Quizá. Esto es tan emocionante, se dijo jugando con el hacha. Se sentía genial. Incluso charlo con Molly. Tenía curiosidad sobre Yumyan. No le contó todo, al menos eso cree, pero si le dijo que perdió a su hija hace años. Se disculpó, no quería traer malos recuerdos. A lo cual Molly negó con la cabeza. Eso era el asado y no tenía nada que ver con ella. Las horas se fueron volando, al menos así le aprecio a la pelirosa. Habían parado a descansar dos veces, una para tomar agua y otra para almorzar. ¿Es idea suya o está teniendo más hambre últimamente? Se encogió de hombros, seguro fue causa de la caminata. 

Por otro lado, Yumyan sigue sumido en sus pensamientos. La presencia de la niña lo hizo sentirse extraño. Podría tener la apariencia de una humana pero, sea por instinto o como se llame, siente qué hay algo más ahí. Quizás por eso le recuerda a su hija. Sea como sea. Han llegado al territorio de las serpientes. Esas molestias y su música espantosa. Inevitablemente se enfrascaron en una batalla. Por poco fue mordido por una de esas pero fue salvado, irónicamente, por Camille. No dijo nada. Solo ordeno a los suyos encaminarse a donde estaba el mono. El ladrón que les quitó su más valioso tesoro. El árbol afilador. Algo es seguro. Es fuerte. No pudieron vencerlo con sus fieles hachas, fue Kipo. Una vez más esta chica lo ha sorprendido. Como gesto de amabilidad le entregó un altas de atún. Símbolo de amistad. Si necesitaba ayuda se a brindarían sin vacilar. Se despidió de ellos antes de dirigirse a casa. Pierre necesita un buen baño.

**********

  
  
Lio teme por la seguridad de su única hija. Si hubiera sabido del plan de evacuación, de la otra madriguera, nunca la habría mandado a la superficie. Fue un idiota. Una mano en el hombro lo reconforta. Si, Troy es un buen muchacho. Le agradeció en silencio antes de retomar el camino. Debe confiar en su hija. Kipo es fuerte. Sobrevivirá ahí afuera. Además, con la ayuda de Troy y las gemelas, les debe una grande, pudo dejarle un par de pistas a su hija. Fue una suerte que pudo escuchar la posición de la segunda madriguera. Así que tuvo que hacer un par de cálculos, plasmar un mapa y dejar las pistas. En pocas horas llegarían a su nuevo hogar. Solo deberá “instalarse” antes de escabullirse y poner las últimas pistas. La lonchera y marcar la entrada. Pan comido. Solo debe evitar a los perros.


	2. Una segunda oportunidad

Cuando habían acudido a ayudar a Kipo y sus amigos no espero dejarles a su fiel Pierre. No quería perderlo también. No soportaría una segunda perdida. Estaba por negarse cuando vio su rostro. Sus ojos...le recordaban a su hija. Su pequeña que perdió hace años. Fingió estar de acuerdo con Molly. Con suerte nadie sabría la verdad. Quizás su sobrina. Es demasiada observadora. Dio un último adiós antes de encaminarse de regreso a la villa. El viaje fue casi silencioso. Agradeció que no le o insistiera en hablar. No por nada la crío como, de haber sido posible, si fuera su propia hija. Lirio, ¿crees que nuestra pequeña esté bien? ¿La has visto crecer? ¿Es feliz? ¿Está a salvo? Se pregunto mirando al cielo cada cierto tiempo. Suspiró con tristeza. Se preguntaba si...no sería imposible. Si, la chica les devolvió el árbol afilador. ¡Eso fue una gran proeza! Pero, ¿podría traerle a su pequeña de regreso? ¿Que edad tendría ahora? Debía ser mayor que Kipo, supuso. No se dio cuenta que habían llegado de no ser porque Ruffles le saludó con entusiasmo. Devolvió el saludo y fue asentarse en su trono. No tenía mucho que hacer. La villa sin Pierre no es lo mismo. Extraña ese revoltoso. Molly le asegura que estará bien. Esta con Kipo, alguien en quien se puede confiar. Quiso debatir aquello pero, la verdad, tenía razón. 

Yumyan frunce el ceño al ver el comportamiento atípico de Pierre. Algo malo le ha pasado. Si, se encariño con ese par de crías humanas. Intercambió una sutil mirada con su sobrina, al verla asentir dejó escapar un suspiro. Bueno, Kipo, técnicamente, es parte de su gente al ser su amiga. Nada tiene que ver el extraño parecido con su hija. Por supuesto que no. Tampoco sintió pena ni empatía por las crías humanas. Quizás un poco. Solo un poco. En fin, no se resistió a sumergirlos en un profundo abrazo. Hace tiempo que había olvidado como se sentía la piel de un cachorro humano. Pasaron a la cocina donde les prepararon algo de cenar. Debían tener hambre. Al verlos cenar a gusto decidió excusarse para prepararles un lugar donde dormirán. Si, tenía espacio en su casa. Pero no podía...aún tiene la esperanza de volver a ver a su hija. Su cachorra. Cómo estará, se pregunto con nostalgia. Era tan pequeña...Yumyan te extraña. Murmuró al entrar al cuarto. Todo estaba casi igual. Si, cambio los muebles. Una cama en lugar de la cuna. Viejos juguetes solían estar tirados en el piso. Ahora solo queda uno. Un último recuerdo. Yumyan salió cabizbajo. Mejor preparará un lugar para los chicos. Eso le ayudará a distraerse.

-Tío. ¿Me echas una mano?-le pregunto si sobrina. Asintió sin pensarlo. No hay duda. Ella será una grandiosa lider cuando no esté en este mundo. 

-Por supuesto. Yumyan te tiene-dijo alzando su hacha.

Entre los dos terminaron en menos de una hora. Dos casitas. Dos habitaciones. Camas, ventanas y un librero si quieren ir guardando cosas. Justo a tiempo. Los cachorros han llegado. Pierre se despidió de las gemelas antes de irse a dormir. Quizás no sea tan malo tener a los cachorros. Podría ser...no, no puede pensar en ello. Tienen padres. No puede tomar su ligar. Aunque, por un tiempo, puede volver a sentirse como un padre. Si, eso hará. Mientras ellos estén bajo su cuidado será el mejor padre del mundo. Puede hacer eso. Sonrió con nostalgia la verlos dormir. Las gemelas se acurrucaron en una cama, el niño se fue a la otra habitación. Querrán algo familiar la primera noche. Comprensible. Tras una última mirada se fue a descansar. Durmiéndose con la esperanza que podría volver a ver a su propia cachorra algún día. Los rayos del sol lo despertaron. Se removió incómodo. No quería despertarse. Soñó con su pequeña. Soñó que la recuperó y estaban juntos. Un suave golpeteo terminó frustrando su intento de volver a dormir. Oh, cierto. Los cachorros. Hoy es el primer día de su segunda oportunidad, y no piensa desaprovecharla. Les enseñará a ser los mejores gatos leñadores del mundo. Si, Yumyan lo hará. No volverá a fallar.

**********

  
Cuando entraron a la madriguera de sus padres...no esperaba esto. Por un momento creyó que su madre era un muto como los gatos leñadores. Quizás por eso se llevó tan bien con ellos. Pero esto cambia todo. Se dijo por segunda vez de leer el diario. Un experimento. Kipo está intrigada. Parte muto. Parte humana. Nunca imagino algo semejante. Si, es emocionante. No muchos descubren algo tan integrante como ser producto de un experimento de sus padres. Pero, ¿considerando las posibles consecuencias? ¿Estaban consientes que podría quedarse atrapada como un mega mute? Se preguntó aferrando el diario a su pecho. Un abrazo la regreso a la realidad. Wolf. Sonrió al devolverle el gesto. No hay duda. Es su mejor amiga. Benson las distrajo. Oh, no. Tampoco está Mandu. Murmuró asustada. ¿Como los perdieron de vista? Deben encontrarlos. Nunca espero que hacerlo fuera una pequeña odisea. Literal. Menos mal que tuvieron la ayuda de un viejo amigo. Al menos ya están afuera del alcance de ese curioso muto. Munguillo. Un abrazo de grupo basto para regresar sus fuerzas. Siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos todo estará bien. Rescatara a su padre. Lograra la coexistencia entre humanos y mutos. Pero, el ancla. Aun no la tiene. No puede hacer nada si..oh, esto ayudaría. Dijo mirando con lágrimas la foto. Su familia. Un comentario de sus amigos la tomó por sorpresa. Es cierto. Su madre...su pelaje es diferente. Nada puede empeorar, ¿cierto? Pensó con preocupación. Claro, hasta darse cuenta del mega mono controlado por Scarlemagne. Un gruñido salió de su boca. Frustración. Enojo. Tristeza. Luego, sintió el tirón.

-¡Kipo!-gritó la pelinegra tratando de alcanzar a su mejor amiga. No piensa perderla. 

Su mente era un caos. Como si estuviera siendo controlada por sus emociones. No, por su parte mega. Gruño frustrada al no poder alcanzar a su madre. Vio a sus amigos. Apretó sus garras con fuerza. No quiere lastimarlos. Pero la ira es demasiada. Nunca se sintió de esa manera. Y luego esos extraños. Lo único que consiguieron fue aumentar su furia. Y luego la foto. Como si las dos partes de ella discutieran por el poder. Cerró los ojos. Recordar. Ella es...ella es...murmuró antes de sentir otro jalón que la dejó inconsistente en el suelo. Estar junto a sus amigos la regreso a la realidad. Se mordió el labio al ver a Benson. Lo lastimo. ¡Pudo haberlos matado! Estaba por hiperventilar cuando le aseguró que estaba bien. Wolf frunció el ceño ante los desconocidos. Benson se quejó del dolor. Kipo solo se rasco el brazo. Sabe que Wolf tiene razón en desconfiar pero necesitan atención médica para su amigo. No tienen muchas opciones. Todo por su culpa. Debió mantener la calma. Debió ocultar sus emociones. Debió pensar antes de lanzarse a hacer una estupidez. Si se hubiera controlado mejor no lo habría lastimado. No estaría en medio de un nuevo problema. Wolf trato de hacerla sentir mejor. No, no debe hacerlo. La culpa es suya. Hirió a su amigo. Dejo inconsciente al padre de su otro amigo. Es un peligro en su forma mega.

  
**********

  
Kipo no sabía que creer. Nunca creyó que su padre abandonaría a Hugo. ¿¡Por qué nunca le dijo que tenía un hermano!? Por eso, aun si quería ir con su padre y decirle que lo ama. No lo hizo. Su hermano lo necesita. Lo abrazo. No lo pensó dos veces. Lo vio triste y abatido. Necesita un abrazo. Y, a decir verdad, ella también. Ninguno vio como el hombre que los crió los veía con lágrimas en el rostro. Así como él tampoco vio como el hijo que dejó atrás lo miraba con resentimiento. No se quejó cuando los mutos lo soltaron con brusquedad en su jaula. No importa. Lio ha metido la pata cientos de veces. Sabe que, de haber tomado otras medidas, otras opciones, no estarían aquí. Pero ver el rostro de su hija al enterarse de lo qué pasó con Scarlemagne fue otro nivel. Le falló. Fue su culpa que los humanos sufrieran más en la superficie. Le falló a ambos. Se sentó en el suelo de su prisión. Esto nunca debió haber pasado. Ahora su hija lo odia. Está seguro de eso. Nunca fue un buen padre. Un padre no abandonaría a ninguno de sus hijos. Él lo hizo. Aun recuerda el rostro herido de Hugo. Su furia cuando se reencontraron. Cuando le dijo que ese ya no es su nombre. 


	3. Uno de ellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí empiezan spoilers de la 3ra temporada.

-Y la verdad no se...-termino diciéndole a su hermana.

-Ummm...bueno, no veo nada malo-le aseguró con seguridad. Sabía que empezaba a sentirse diferente. Intuición de gemelos, supuso. La tomó de los hombros antes de añadir con suavidad-eso no cambia nada. Que no te sientas a gusto con los términos no cambia el amor que sentimos por ti. ¿Lo sabes, no?-al verla asentir le sugirió que fuera con Yumyan. No por nada él las había “adoptado” como gatos leñadores.

-Si-abrazo a su gemela con fuerza. Agarro el hacha y corrió en busca de Yumyan. Tras preguntarle a Molly si lo había visto fue a su casa. Estaba recostado en su cama. Se aclaro la garganta antes de hacerle saber que estaba ahi-¿Yumyan?-

-¿Si, qué pasa?-nunca la había visto así. Al menos no que se diera cuenta. Por lo regular de las dos ella es la que más se ha adaptado. Pareciera un gato leñador.

-Yo...no me siento a gusto...me preguntaba si...-logró decir jugando con la hacha en sus manos. Respiro profundo antes de añadir con una débil sonrisa-¿podrías cortarme el cabello?-

-Claro-sin mucho esfuerzo tomó el hacha. Se mordió el labio, solo espera no cometer ningún error. Agarro el hacha y, tras “calcular” meticulosamente, hizo el corte-¿Mejor?-preguntó nervioso a su “cachorra adoptada”.

-¡Si! Es Perfecto-le dijo rodeándolo en un abrazo-gracias...-

-No hay por qué-le aseguró restándole importancia.

Yumyan la vio irse. Alegando que iría a entrenar lo último que les enseño. Estaba orgulloso y, en parte, nostálgico. Ojalá estuviera su pequeña a su lado. Tanto pudo enseñarle. La perdió. Quizás pueda verla de nuevo. Al menos eso espera. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Preguntándose si sería buena idea compartir sus inquietudes con Kipo. No sabe por qué, bueno, en realidad espera que ella le ayude a recuperar a su cachorra. La hija que perdió hace años. Sigue con vida. Lo sabe. Se froto la nariz antes de bajar a dar un paseo. Podría ayudarle a calmarse. Hacia un buen clima hoy. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Como es que los días han ido volando? No puede creer que hace unos meses vería a Kipo transformarse en un mega. No es nada malo. Solo, es curioso. Sin mencionar que le traía recuerdos de su hija. 

¿Sería como ella? Se preguntó con nostalgia. Quizás. Tenían el cabello y los ojos de un tono similar. Pero, nunca vio a un pequeña cambiar su estructura como lo hace Kipo. Excepto su cabello. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Su cabello parecía el pelaje de un gato leñador. Se erizaba cuando se enojaba. No había duda que era su cachorra. Excepto que tenía fuerza. Quizás eso fue un poco extraño. No importa. Solo quiere recuperarla. Tras caminar por un buen rato se detuvo a descansar en un árbol. Sin poder evitarlo, las memorias volvieron a asaltar su mente. La primera vez que conoció a Lirio. Su primer beso. Su unión frente al árbol afilador. Su desaparición. Su dolor. El nacimiento de su cachorra. Sus ojos. Jamás podría olvidar cuando nació. Era tan frágil. Tan diferente a ellos y, al mismo tiempo, era uno de ellos. Era un gato leñador. Digan lo que digan los demás. Si, parecía una humana. ¿Y que? Era...no, es su hija y lo será por siempre. Pensó con firmeza. Sus orejas se movieron al detectar pasos. Dejó escapar un suspiro. No es necesario preguntar. Yumyan sabe quien era. No por nada siempre se dijo que la niña tenía parte felina en sus venas. Al verla dudar la invito a sentarse a su lado. 

-Yumyan...¿puedo preguntarte algo?-asintió sin mirarla. Sabía que terminaría preguntándole tarde o temprano. Esperaba que fuera más tarde-¿como era tu hija?-

-Se parecía a ti-murmuró sentándose con tristeza. Respiro hondo antes de invitarla a tomar asiento a su lado-ven. Te contaré una historia-al verla sentarse empezó-me enamore de Lirio. No había nadie como ella. Yo...le fallé-

-¿Por qué?-

-No pude protegerla. Ni a ella ni a su madre. Las perdí a las dos-Yumyan tomo una profunda respiración antes de compartir su historia. Esto sería doloroso.   
  


**********

  
Molly no deja de fruncir el ceño al pasar por la jaula donde tienen a ese bruto. Ganas no le faltaban para darle una paliza. Pero no lo hizo. Kipo. Le prometieron no hacerle daño. A regañadientes aceptaron. No tenía que ver que la chica recordara a la hija de Yumyan. Para nada. Si, claro. Molly se preguntaba cómo estaría. ¿La recordaría? Solo tenía meses cuando esa cosa apareció en el cielo. No la han vuelto a ver. Solo espera poder verla de nuevo. Es familia. Y la familia siempre está para apoyarse. No importa las circunstancias. Hablando de familia. Quizás sea hora de hablar con Wolf y Asher. Ambas están actuando extraño. Más de lo usual. No tenía caso preguntarle a Tory y Benson. Ese par apenas se separan. Nada malo. Es comprensible. No pueden pasar todo el tiempo juntos por la búsqueda de Emilia. Apretó sus manos en puños al pensar en ese despreciable ser. Monstruo. No es más que un monstruo que arruina vidas. Por su culpa su tía sufrió. Por su culpa su prima lucia tan diferente. Ya arreglarían cuentas. Se dijo. Ya lo harían.

Por ahora tiene trabajo que hacer. Primero busco a Wolf. Sabía que estaría practicando su nueva arma. Potencial no le falta. Eso es seguro. Cuando la encontró, a las afueras de la villa, le preguntó que pasaba con ella y Asher. No respondió a la primera. Tuvieron que hacer una pequeña pelea. Inofensiva. Ganó Molly, por un pelo. Ah, murmuró al escuchar a la chica. Le aseguró que Kipo no dejaría de quererla. Esa niña tenía espacio en su corazón para todo el mundo. Incluyendo los malos. Pensó con amargura. Wolf se removió inquieta. Le dijo que no sabe lo que siente por ella. La quiere. Es su primera amiga. Quizás su mejor amiga. Pero no sabe si siente amistad o amor. Si, tenía que meterse en este tipo de embrollo. No importa. Wolf es uno d ellos ahora. Por lo cual debía ayudarla. Le sugirió que pensara en cómo se sentía con Kipo. Que pasarán tiempo juntas. Luego, cuando le confesó que sentía celos de Asher, le sugirió que hablarán. Quizás, contesto la morena cruzada de brazos. 

Al menos eso era algo. Se encogió de hombros al verla continuar su entrenamiento. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Asher. Ya no le decís chica. No desde que le confirmó sus sospechas. Asher no le gustaba que le dijeran chico o chica. Esta bien. No pasa nada. Cada quien como se sienta cómodo. Al final fue Asher quien la encontró. Si, está aprendiendo rápido. Nada mal para una cría humana. No, ahora es uno de ellos. Si, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Asher sentía más que amistad por Kipo. El problema. Que Wolf no sabe si solo ve a Kipo como amiga o algo más. Se mordió el labio. Esto sería un problema en el futuro si no lo manejaban bien.  
  


**********

  
  
Planeta distante

El planeta se había recuperado tras una larga batalla. Los juicios habían terminado hace dos meses. Sin pena de muerte. Solo servicio comunitario bajo una estricta supervisión. Mucha gente se quejó del castigo. No es suficiente por tanto dolor que les ocasionaron. Más no podían imponerse a la reina. Murmurando su descontento a sus espaldas. Lo cual es entendible. La guerra solo causa dolor. No hay ganadores.


	4. Una promesa entre dos felinos

No puedo soportar ver a una de mis cachorros, aún si son adoptados, heridos. No, no de nuevo. Apenas logre convencerla de que todo estaría bien. Ni yo me creo. Pero haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a los míos. Nunca más dejare de luchar. Por eso, a pesar de mi repulsión por el agua, accedí a esa extraña experiencia. Bueno, tuvimos éxito. Eso creo. Kipo se ve más confiada. Y eso es lo que importa. Aún si no entiendo para que quería ese trozo de madera. Cambiamos en silencio. No queríamos delatarnos. ¿Soy yo o el tiempo parece ir rápido? Creo que son los nervios. Antes de ir a mi posición abrazo a Kipo. Intuición de gato. Espero estar equivocado. Me preparo y al ver la señal ataco. Casi fallo. Estoy fuera de práctica. Aún si no quiero admitirlo, esta humana, Greta, es fuerte. Pero tengo que salvar a los míos.

Un dolor agudo me tumbo al suelo. Mierda, murmuró con pesar. Este es el fin. Puedo ver toda mi vida pasar por mis ojos. Quizás no muera físicamente. Mentalmente...seguro. No importa. Protegí a mis cachorros adoptados. Quizás no logre proteger a mi amada ni a mi cachorra. Pero pude protegerlos a ellos. Duele. Siento como mi mente se agrieta. Haciendo el uso de la fuerza que me queda me pongo en pie. Camino lentamente hasta donde están. Trato de dar un paso más y vuelvo a caer al suelo. Debo ser valiente. No importa si pierdo el raciocinio. Los salve. Esta vez pude proteger a los que amo. Los brazos de Kipo me rodean. No tengo fuerza. El tiempo se agota. Puedo sentirlo. “Encuentra a mi cachorra. Por favor”, logró decir con dolor. Verla asentir me reconforta. Mis palabras se traban cuando trato de decir mi frase favorita. Un tirón me jala. No puedo seguir luchando. No más. Ojal pueda ver a mi cachorra. Aunque sea en otra vida.


End file.
